


Meet the Family (But Not Like That)

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: This was absolutely not how Lance planned to meet Keith's family, but in his defense, Keith had sworn his brother wasn't due back for another day. Now, as Lance scrubs the taste of cum and shame off his tongue, he wonders if he can fit out of the small, frosted glass window behind him and make it home before they realize he's missing.Probably notOr:Shiro comes home from vacation a day early and walks in on something he probably shouldn't have.





	Meet the Family (But Not Like That)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under five hours, my dudes. It was hilarious and I laughed the whole time. I can't even remember why I thought this up, but I did,and I love it so much. xD
> 
> So, there's no actual sex, or blow jobs, but there is talk of it. 
> 
> This is my first (finished and) posted Voltron one-shot, so please treat me kindly. ^w^
> 
> As always, I've edited, but if anyone finds a mistake, let me know! I hope you enjoy!

This was absolutely _not_ how Lance planned to meet Keith's family, but in his defense, Keith had sworn his brother wasn't due back for another day. Now, as Lance scrubs the taste of cum and shame off his tongue, he wonders if he can fit out of the small, frosted glass window behind him and make it home before they realize he's missing.

 

Probably not.

 

A knock sounds at the bathroom door and Lance fumbles the toothbrush into the sink and whips around to face the door.

 

Oh God. Was that Shiro? Had he taken so long in the bathroom that now Shiro was coming to forcefully eject him from his home for defiling his younger brother?!

 

“Lance, you alright?” The brunette narrowed his eyes at the door. Keith. He stormed forward and pulled the door open a crack to make eye contact with the other man.

 

“No,” he hissed lowly, “I am _definitely_ not okay. I just made eye contact with your brother while your dick was _halfway down my throat_.” Keith winced.

 

“If it helps, I've walked in on him and his boyfriends before too..?” Keith offered with a shrug. Lance's jaw dropped.

 

“No!" He cried, then bit his bottom lip.

 

“No, it does not make me feel better.” He continued at a lower volume, “He wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow. I was going to bake things! And cook enchiladas! And make a good first impression! But the first thing saw was me-!” Lance groaned and covered his face. Keith sighed and pushed the door open a little wider to slip into the bathroom.

 

“Lance, I promise, it's not that bad. Shiro is…” Keith searched for the right words, “forgiving. He's not gonna think any less of you because he walked in on us having sex.”

 

 _“On his leather couch!”_ Lance wails between his fingers. Keith rolls his eyes and gently pulls Lance's hands off his face.

 

“If you think that's the worst that's happened on that couch, I feel like I need to remind you that my brother has two boyfriends and a dog.” Lance frowns.

 

“What does the dog have to do with this?” Keith shrugs.

 

“I mean like, he sheds pretty bad. And tracks in dirt and mud. One time, he brought in a dead squirrel.” Lance scrunches his face.

 

“Point. I think squirrel blood is worse than cum.” Keith nods and runs his thumbs over the backs of Lance's hands.

 

“Exactly. And I'm sure Shiro thinks the same thing. He's not going to make a big deal out of this. Like I said, I've walked in on much worse.” Lance took a deep breath and nodded.

 

“Okay. Okay, you're probably right. This is going to be okay.” Keith nodded with a smile.

 

“It's gonna be great. Shiro's gonna love you, and your cooking.” He gave Lance a quick peck on the lips and Lance wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man's shoulders.

 

“This isn't how I wanted things to go, but I'm going to redeem myself. I'm gonna make the best damned empanadas they've ever had.” Keith nodded along, grateful Lance was finally starting to feel better.

 

“Sounds like a plan!” Lance pulled away with a smile and turned to straighten his gray v-neck shirt in the mirror.

 

“Does this still look okay?” Keith laughed a little before turning the door knob.

 

“You look fine, Lance. I'll be in the kitchen when you get done.”

 

Lance hums in reply as he messes with his hair. Keith shakes his head fondly and makes his way back into the living room, leaving the door partially open.

 

After another moment of calm breathing techniques and procrastination, Lance slips into the hall on socked feet and makes his way to the living room. Everyone is in the kitchen, either seated at the small glass table or standing around, and Lance swallows his nerves as he comes fully into the room. Adam, seated at the table, notices him first and elbows Shiro next to him. Shiro turns to face Lance and gives a small smile as he stands.

 

“You must be Lance. Keith's told us a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you.” He extends his right arm, and Lance doesn't notice until he's clasped his own hand around it that it's a prosthetic. He gives the older man a smile, trying to tap into the McClain charm that's _somewhere_ inside him, and gives the hand a firm shake.

 

“Yes! You must be Shiro! It's so nice to finally meet-” before Lance can finish his sentence, there's a small pop and the prosthetic arm falls out of Shiro's shirt sleeve. Lance stares down at the skin colored, fake hand and forearm dangling from his grasp and makes a choked noise. There's silence for a moment before the kitchen erupts.

 

Lance can hear Shiro apologizing profusely over Matt's howling laughter. He forces his eyes up and actually looks at Shiro. The older man is red in the cheeks, color making the scar on the bridge of his nose stand out even more, and still apologising.

 

“-home early so that Matt could make adjustments before tomorrow. Oh my gosh-”

 

Keith has his back turned to them, leaning over the kitchen counter, and Lance has a feeling he's trying not to laugh as well. Adam, still seated at the table, has his face covered with one hand as the other still holds a cup of coffee.

 

Lance looks at the prosthetic once more and can't help but smile. He holds the arm out to Shiro with a small laugh.

 

“I've been told I have a firm handshake, but I think this takes the cake.” Shiro smiles, relieved, and takes the arm back with his remaining hand. Keith snorts.

 

“Somebody lied to you.” Lance ignores the man in favor of shaking hands with Matt, who is still trying to wipe tears from his cheeks.

 

“This has been the best day so far, like. I can't even tell you. Oh man.” Matt ushers Lance to the glass table and motions to an unopened box of donuts in the table.

 

“Eat! After the morning you've had, you deserve it.” Lance feels his cheeks pink as he drops into an empty chair next to Adam. The other man hums as he opens the box and scoots it closer.

 

“He's not wrong.” Keith reaches over Lance's shoulder and snags a chocolate covered donut before walking around to the other side of the table.

 

“How come Lance gets fed and I get a lecture about safe sex practices?” Keith asks before eating half the donut in one go. Matt looks up from where he's replacing screws on Shiro's prosthetic with a frown.

 

“Because you're a menace and probably coerced Lance into blowing you in the living room.” Lance studiously ignores the conversation going on around him and stuffs his face with donuts. When he notices Adam watching, he offers a close lipped smile.

 

“'S good.” Adam nods with an amused smile.

 

“Very.” Keith takes a second donut and leans back in his chair.

 

“Shiro, are you gonna let him talk about me like that?” Shiro, who is sitting on the counter next to Matt's impromptu work space, shrugs.

 

“I mean, he's not wrong. You are a menace.” Keith scoffs and Lance smiles.

 

Maybe meeting the family wasn't a _complete_ wreck.


End file.
